Cuffs
by Adina Mizu
Summary: Karkat surprises John with something he finds in the Heir's dresser, and John in his own right surprises him right back.


This was probably going to be one of the most retarded things he'd ever done. He didn't see how this could be anything but that, and yet, he knew John, for whatever reason, would find it fucking fantastic. The reason being that the idea came from one of his shitty movies. Had he not just happen to stumble across the necessary tools for it he most likely never would have thought to actually do it. Yet here he was, the Knight of Blood camped out in the bedroom waiting for the Heir to enter.

Normally he would've just called the other up but Karkat wanted to _really_ surprise him. John managed to get him so often with unexpected things like presents, 'adventures' or simply makingout. So now, now it was going to be Karkat's turn because damnit he _can_ and _will_ be spontaneous.

"Karkat?"

John's voice snapped the troll out of his thoughts as the boy made his way to the bedroom door. Karkat pressed himself against the wall behind the door. It was a tight fit, but he knew that John wasn't going to open it all the way. He was right about that as the boy opened the it enough to get in, though leaving it closed enough that the troll's hiding place was not given away. Walking in a few steps the Heir looked around the room with confusion at the lack of troll. Karkat took this time to close the door silently and slip up behind the other.

"Whoa-what?" John gasped as he was grabbed from behind suddenly, a deep purring filling his ears.

Wrapping an arm around the boy's waist Karkat immeadiately started to nip at his neck and 'pur' as his matesprite called it. The hand that hadn't encircled the boy reached out and intertwined with one of his. The Cancer pulled them both flush against each other as he continued to kiss and nibble lovingly at his neck from behind.

"K-karkat." John breathed, a smile on his face, "Well, this is sudden."

The troll didn't reply, though he did grind into John a bit. Intentions clear John let his head roll to the side allowing his partner more access. With his free hand he reached backwards and gripped Karkat's hip, massaging it as best he could from where he was. Traveling the John's neck with his tongue and teeth the Cancer could already feel a heat flickering to life in his gut, and from the writhing of his mates hips he could well assume the same was happening there as well. The resonating sounds from Karkat grew louder as the troll moved them both towards the bed.

Being turned and pushed John fell back onto the bed with an audible 'umf' before Karkat was on top of him. Locking them both in a kiss Karkat started to work the boy's shirt off him. Breaking from the kiss the troll licked and sucked as the newly exposed flesh. Lifting his arms up to remove the article John's eyes widened at the sound of a click. Looking up and giving his arms a slight tug the Heir found that he had, in fact, been cuffed to the bed. Karkat had worked the cuffs between the bed frame bars beforehand and covered them just enough with a pillow so that they couldn't be seen at first. All that the troll had needed was to get him in the right place, and he had done that with relative ease.

Looking back at the Knight John was met with a look of pride and satisfaction as he sat up so as to remove his own shirt. As soon that was taken care of the troll's hands were at the boy's zipper; one of them anyway. Any complaint or protest that John had was drowned out by a gasped whimper as Karkat pressed his other hand into his crotch. Bucking upwards to get more friction John let out a lustful grunt. With a smirk Karkat lifted his hand to keep the pressure to a minimum.

"Karkaaat." John whined pathetically as he twisted under the other's body.

The troll just chuckled as he continued to lightly massage his partner and nip as his neck. He didn't know why, but seeing John cuffed like that was a real turn on. Things like this were usually reserved for Kismesis type relationships and Karkat felt nothing but red for John. But still, seeing the Heir chained and writhing and begging, it hit him below the belt and sent waves of heat over his whole body. From what he was seeing and hearing it was doing wonders for John as well.

John, face flushing red already, was despritely trying to close the gap between his groin and Karkat's hand, which kept moving back and forth _with_ him instead of _against_ him like he really needed it to be doing. He let out another whimper of frustration as he was continually denied the pleasure he seeked. At the sound Karkat granted a mercy and pressed his hand in the opposite direction that John's hips were going, granting at last the friction he craved.  
The boy's head rolled back and he let out a groan. The heat in his stomach was already turning to flame as he was handled. It had been nearly a week and a half since they had last done it and he was a little 'pent up' because of it; a lot more then he had first thought he was. It was actually the longest they had gone without and from the feeling of it Karkat was going to make up for all that lost time. As aggressive as the troll could be at times he also knew how to take things slow, and things were going _very_ slow.

Too slow.

"Karkat, _please_." John gasped as the others teeth grazed his collarbone.

The troll, although granting friction prior, had let up and returned to his minimal contact after just one rotation. John could feel the troll smile against his skin as he moved his mouth south. With one hand on the Heir's hip Karkat moved his other from between the boy's legs, with some protest, and started to run his fingers up his body. John tried to worm one of his legs between the troll's so as to create something to work himself against as well as giving the troll similar stimulation. Karkat, however, had placed himself between the boy's legs so as to thwart the action before it even had a chance.

John let out another frustrated whimper as he bucked upwards trying to get any kind of contact with the troll's own growing member. Karkat, like John, was still imprisoned in his pants and feeling a similar strain as room was rapidly diappearing inside them. He normally would have done away with them by now on both of them, but denying John this simple thing was causing him to become more and more frustrated. The more the Heir begged and pleaded the longer Karkat wanted to draw it out. To draw it out and make those delicious sounds continue to drift about the room. With another jolt from his hips John managed to rub up against Karkat who let out a thick groan of his own at the action. His back tensed as he fought the urge to just grind into his mate. To grind and fuck and release the tension that had built up between them. But he wasn't going to make it that easy for the Heir.

Not at all.

Karkat's mouth moved lower down John's body, nipping and kissing and sucking. John gasped as the other's lips ran over one of his nipples, enveloping it as he started to suck. Teeth teased over the tender flesh as the troll's fingertips dealt with it's twin. John's back arched and his head rolled back again as his brain was flooded with sensation. His hands gripped the chain of the cuffs tightly as his whole body was set alight under the ministrations of the troll. Karkat knew where all his pressure points were and slowly but surely he was pressing all of them. Letting out a moan John turned his head to wipe his sweat dampened bangs from his face with his arm. Already his body was starting to glisten with prespiration as he became more and more worked up.

Sliding over Karkat took John's other nipple into his mouth as his hands traveled down once more. Running his fingers down the already unzipped fly the troll teased the flesh just above the Heir's member through his underwear. John tried to manuver his hips so that the Knight's hand would brush against him, but the troll was being far to attentive to let that happen. Gracefully slipping his digits below the hem of the boy's pants he started to pull them down, though the undergarment was left behind. As the pants were removed Karkat moved down his mates body, ghosting his hot breath over the partially freed organ. John half groaned, half whimpered at both the freedom and the sudden warmth.

Moving back a bit Karkat tossed John's, as well as his own, pants away from the bed. The Knight also took the time to dispose of his underwear, although John's were still in place, much to his dislike. He tried wiggling out of them, but he just didn't have the mobility to do so; expecially with Karkat's hands moving up his legs as they were. They were gliding up and caressing any part they could reach. Peering down even with his glasses askew John could see the lust and desire that shone from the Cancer's brilliant red eyes as he crawled back up his body. Karkat trailed his lips up the boy's legs from his ankles to his knees, his inner theighs and right up to his hips, nibbling and nipping them earning moans of pleasure from above.

"K-ka-nagh." John keened as the troll moved back and forth over his hips.

The sound was like a bolt through the trolls body aimed straight for his groin. Karkat's purring sounds echoed through the room along with John's voice, though now mixed with a groan from the troll as well. Karkat's hands reached up and slowly slid down the Heir's body, grazing him with his nails, though not enough to leave any marks. Along the way he pressed those certain points along the other's sides and back that he knew would lead the boy to bend and moan with pleasure. John gasped and moaned as his mind reeled with all the stimulation; his hips shaking as he tried not to jolt forward and distract the troll from his work, both with his hands and his mouth.

When Karkat's hands had finally made their way back to the lower half of John's body once again they gipped his hips, though not too tightly. Karkat hesitated for a moment before moving his mouth even lower until it was level with John's still covered package. He hovered over it as his mind quickly tried to work out it's thoughts on the matter. This was not something trolls generally did, or at least, it wasn't prominant enough for him to be certain or not. This was something that, like the cuffs, had been learned from an earth movie. It was a human thing and was, from what his quick research had shown, pretty freaking prominant in their culture.

"K-karkat, what are-_oh my god_!" John yelped as the troll's hot mouth decended over his clothed hard-on.

He wanted to thrust so badly as the heat and moisture pressed against him. Karkat had never done anything like this before; hell, he hadn't even known about things like this until they saw it in that movie. It had been awkward trying to explain to him what exactly a blow job was, even with the fact that they were together. It was strange and awkward and embarrassing, but _fuck_ if it wasn't worth it _now_. There was still the cloth between them, not that it mattered in the slightest as the troll pressed his tongue against the barrier and dragged up and down his length. Karkat would graze him threw the cloth with his teeth and send him gasping for breath and trembling. When the Knight actually nipped at the covered tip John's voice cracked as he cried out. The troll's teasing was driving him up the wall and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep going.

"_Hohfuck, Ngh-shit. F-fuck-_" John groaned out breathily as he writhed.

Finally Karkat dipped his fingers under the boy's garment and pulled it down, tossing them aside as well. John shuddered as the cool air clung to his moistened skin, though a moment later he was gasping for breath as Karkat covered him with his mouth again.

"Ka-hng. _Hohmygodkarkat_-" John whimpered and keened as the troll licked him up and down like a pop, "_Fuckfuckohshit- Karkat- Nhah-_"

The sounds John was making now told the troll that despite not knowing what he was doing whatever he _was_ doing was right. Trying to remember what had happened in the movie Karkat started to moving his head, mimicing as best he could recall. John's hips jolted and trembled and-_oh god he wanted to thrust so bad_. John looked down his body and let out a keen at the sight of the troll's head bobbing up and down and taking in more of him, just seeing that made the sensation of it that much sharper. Karkat's mouth was _so hot_ and _wet_ and _tight_ and-_ohgodhestartedtosuck_. John's head jolted back against the pillows and his back arched and his voice cracked as the Cancer started to suck as well as lick. It was so strong that the Heir's eyes were pinched shut and his toes curled; with all the tugging at the cuffs it was pretty clear that there were going to be marks there later.

Pressing his tongue against the organ Karkat traced it up and down, flicking it at times. He would pull back to nip at the tip as well, before engulfing it again. Every time he went down he would try to take in a bit more as John's hips seemed to crave that contact. He had to be careful though as twice already he almost triggered his gag reflex.

"_K-karkat. P-please, Ngh-karkah-_" John struggled to speak as he felt the pit of his stomach tighten sharply, "_Karkat, I-ohmyg-gosh. Homy-fuck-karkgah!_"

Karkat kept to his task as he felt the boy's jolting increase. He moved his hands up to again drag his claws down the Heir's body, to cause another influx of pleasure. It was from this surge that caused the sharp thrusting that John actually managed to pump down the troll's throat. The Cancer's gag reflex kicked in and the instinctive constricting of his throat as well as the vibrations from his coughing was enough to send John over and he came with a gutteral moan.

Though he had never gotten one before John already knew from movies, the internet and, well, talking with Dave, that his reaction to his first blow job would be considered totally noobish. But he couldn't help it, it _was _his first time and all. Sitting up Karkat spat the white secreation from his mouth as John panted heavily, his eyes tightly closed and his whole body still trembling. Wiping the substance from his lips on his bare arm Karkat leaned back down and began nipping at the boy's hips again. When the troll brought a hand to palm John's length back to life the Heir jolted and gasped, still sensitive from his orgasim.

Tongue and lips and teeth grazing the flesh slowly brought back the fire in the Heir's groin, that and the masterful hand job he was getting was helping too. Nails tracing up and down, palm pressing and fingers that wrapped and pulled. Damn, he was good at this.

"Karkat, please-" John pulled and clinked the cuff's chain against the bar, asking to be released.

Karkat grunted and carried his lips higher. He was traveling up the boy's body now, flicking his tongue over the other's bellybutton and sucking at the skin over his abs. His hand was still working away between the Heir's legs and he could feel that it was already building for round two.

"Karkat-" John pleaded as he felt himself coming back to attention.

"No." Karkat answered clearly this time with a smirk.

"But-"

"Sh-" Karkat leaned up and put a finger to John's lips before covering them his his own.

The kiss turned deep quickly and John could taste an odd bitterness on the other's tongue. It took only a second for him to realise it was from himself and was both utterly grossed out and indifferent towards it. The thought of actually _tasting_ himself was enough to turn his stomach, but the feel of Karkat's hands and mouth on him was drowning those thoughts out with relative ease because _damn_ was he horny. Stupid overactive hormones and whatnot. John was also surprised by the feeling of Karkat's bare hard-on rubbing against his newly resurrected one. Hand now removed the troll ground into him and groaned into the kiss. He started to rock his hips against John's heating them up again. He pulled from the kiss and started trailing his mouth over the Heir's skin again. His neck, collar, throat. He lifted up and nipped at his earlobe, earning a giggle amidst the hummed moaning which had started up again.

Back up where they could be reached John blew a warm breath over the troll's horns when they were close enough. Either out of instinct or habit Karkat tilted his head closer to the source and allowed John access to them. Flicking his tongue over one the Heir caused a shiver to travel down his mates back. Leaning forward and taking one fully into his mouth John drew his tongue over it and sucked on the small nub as the Cancer had done just before to him. The Knight's groans and moans turned gaspy and trembly as he shuddered. The rocking motions of his hips morphed more into a thrusting and the friction between his bare member and John's was starting to become far too intense. He wanted to stop, just long enough to-, but John's mouth was working his horn just way too good. His body refused to listen so long as his horn was being toyed with.

"J-John." Karkat breathed, "F-fuck."

John smiled as the tables had turned so easily. He knew that Karkat wouldn't be able to resist a good horn sucking, he never could. Even with his hands out of the game he was not going to let Karkat win. He was going to make Karkat have to work it back up too. When it came to sex Karkat was usually able to get at least two rounds out of the Heir, sometimes even three. But with how pent up they both were John was sure that this time he could even it out, get a twofor out of the troll as well. This, however, wasn't the case as John had to stop his sucking to take a breath seeing as he was still short of that from his orgasim prior. The moment John stopped sucking to inhale Karkat pulled head away. John tried to catch him the moment he felt the candy corn horn start to slip past his lips but he missed by a mere couple of seconds. Karkat panted and pulled himself into a sitting position, which was a task seeing as he was still trembling from the hornplay, and looked down at the boy who was pouting at his failed plan.

Well, almost failed.

John had managed to push Karkat to the edge where he couldn't wait any longer. Shifting John's hips up and into his lap more fully Karkat held him steady as he slid himself inside. It having been a while it was kind of a tight fit. It wasn't enough to be painful like the first time had been, but it was enough to elicit pleasured whimpers and grunts from both parties. The familiar feeling of the troll inside him sent a wave of pleasure through John on its own, a feeling that doubled as the Knight started to pump into him. Karkat panted heavily onto John's neck, managing to nip and kiss with every other breath and thrust. John could do little more then rock his hips in time with Karkat. Although it was clear that he was already so close the troll was still trying to draw it out. His body would betray him at times and thrust forward sharply, as would it start to speed up at times as well. John tried to encourage the speed and power on his own, undulating his hips just so, but for whatever reason Karkat was determind to keep his slow pace.

Sucking at the flesh just under his chin Karkat could feel the vibrations of John's short of breath moans and grunting as it escaped him. The troll's hands moved up and down the boy's sides, nails first as he worked. The pressure of Karkat pushing in and out of him so slowly and rhythmically made John's whole body ache for more. Faster, harder, more.

"Please, Karkat." John whined in his ear, "Please. Just- fucking _fuck me _already."

"You sure?" Karkat asked with a smirk, fully knowing the answer.

"Yes, just fucking yes." John panted, his voice wavering at the end with despiration.

The first time he had actually asked Karkat to 'fuck him' he had surprised the both of them. Not just from the phrasing of it, but because he had actually _meant_ it. Having sex with Karkat was always intense, though at first John hadn't realised exactly how intense it was. After being with Karkat for so long John had simply gotten accustomed to it. But then there had been at least a week where it had been different. Rose had given Karkat some human romance novels to read, most of them were just sex as a joke, but he read them anyway. He had tried to use them as a sort of guide as to what he thought John, being human, would want. By the end of the week John was so frustrated that in the middle of it he straight up told Karkat to 'fuck him'.

"I don't know- You seem- to be getting there." Karkat teased.

"Please, Karkat. _Please._" John's voice cracked as his body trembled with want.

Ignoring the plea Karkat continued his steady pace, taking care to hit the boy's prostate every third or fourth time. He knew John couldn't stand taking things this slow, especially after such a long wait. It wasn't in his nature to do so either, he just couldn't resist making the boy squirm. Jolting his hips up John tried again to encourage the other to act more aggresively. When a few more attempts failed him John let out pathetic lustful whimper. With a chuckle Karkat finally obliged his matesprite and began to thrust into him deeply eliciting a cry of both surprise and pleasure.

"Yes. Fuck yes." John breathed heavily as he was driven into.

His head rolled back as the troll's hips rocked forward, burying himself within the Heir. The pressure and power of the motions were still slow, allowing the boy to feel the depth that was reached. The ache in his gut grew as he craved more. His back arched as the Knight aimed for that sweet spot more often, hitting it harder then before as well.

Once Karkat was sure John had gotten used to how deep he was hitting he started to speed up as well. John's voice filled the room, nearly drowning out Karkat's own deep purring and groans. The speed and power he had begged for were given to him and he couldn't get enough. The boy's eyes were squeezed so tightly closed he was seeing blinding spots, though that could also have been from getting his prostate assulted like it was. With every thrust he was being pelted with pleasure, like bolts of lighting traveling up his spine.

"Hohyes. Ngh-yes. There." John groaned and panted into the troll's ear, "F-fuck, Karkat. Hng-shityes."

This.

This is what he needed.

The force behind Karkat's thrusts right now were breath taking and John was starting to get light headed. His hands gripped the Cancer's shoulders, fingers digging into the troll's flesh though he didn't seem to care. John's whole body rocked back and forth and so to steady himself he wrapped his arms up and around the Knight's neck. Their lips mashed together messily as they were entangled in and around one other. Breaking from the kiss at times both sucked in greedily at the air when they could. Karkat's thinkpan was buzzing from both the shocks of pleasure as he pumped into his matesprite and the sounds coming from him. Gog, those sounds. So lustful, needy and filled with pleas for release. And when it peaked, when his voice broke from pure despiration; it was beyond what words could describe as pleasing.

"Ohgodkarkat. Ngh-f-fuck. H-harder-Gah." John's plea wasn't ignored as Karkat drove in sharply, "_Hoh-Ngh. There. Fuck-rightthere-Gahah-. Karkat, ohgodkarkat. There, rightt-there-hohgodyes. Karkat-_"

John's voice was peaking as he rambled on, directing the other's actions within him. He could tell already that he would be bruised from this, but it felt so good that he couldn't stop asking for more and Karkat was no longer refusing anything he asked. It was Karkat who broke first, finishing with a strong thrust followed by multiple shorter ones. His mind was carried up on waves of pleasure as he rode it out, pumping his completion into his matesprite. This set off John's own second climax as he felt himself being filled up inside. Filled and pumped into and thoroughly, for the first time in over a week, fucked.

Panting and fully spent Karkat pulled out and slumped forward onto John's chest. Pulling him closer John snuggled his face into the troll's hair. Karkat tucked his head under John's chin and wrapped his arms around the Heir's waist. They lay like that for a while just panting, hugging and resting. That is, until John started to play with the Knight's hair. It was now that a thought occured to the troll and he twisted his head up to get a look at the boy.

"John?"

"Yes, Karkat?" John replied, still fiddling with strands of black on his partner's head.

"Why are your hands free?" The troll asked bluntly to which the Heir just laughed.

"Karkat, those cuffs you found, did they happen to come from the top dresser drawer?" John counter questioned and when Karkat nodded John laughed again before continuing, "You know, being a master prankster and all it's a must to be able to get out of traps and stuff like that. Expecially cuffs. "

There was a pause but Karkat didn't say anything as he waited for John to continue. He didn't see yet where he was headed with this.

"Any prankster worth his salt would be an equally talented escape artist, in his own right." John said with a grin, "That, and those particular cuffs are my special prankster training cuffs."

Karkat rolled his eyes as John sat up a bit and pulled the cuffs loose from the bed to show the troll. Well, at least that was the plan. What actually happened was that while turning them over to show him how they worked John's prankster side kicked in and he cuffed Karkat then and there before heading off to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

END


End file.
